1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bubble-forming wand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bubble wands have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,009 to Raspet teaches a bubble-forming wand comprising a handle, a loop on one end of the handle, said loop comprising a plurality of wires twisted together, adjacent courses of said wires contacting each other only at spaced points leaving capillary spaced therebetween.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,205 to Fulton teaches a bubble producing toy comprising a handle portion, a rigid rod slidably extending into said handle portion, a weight secured to the outer end portion of said rod to encourage the movement of said rod from said handle when subjected to centrifugal or inertial forces, and a continuous wick strand having no ends and having one point operatively secured to said handle portion and a second point operatively secured to said rod; the length of the wick strand between the two points of the wick strand being less than that of the length of said rod and less than one-half the length of the wick strand.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,017 to Stein teaches an apparatus for xe2x80x9cForming and Controlling Large Volume Bubblesxe2x80x9d that consists essentially of four elements: First, a bubble-forming loop made of a flexible, large pore (substantially noncapillary) material able to store large quantities of bubble solution by adhesion to a large surface area, by formation of numerous small reservoirs in the large pores, and by surface tension in the solution film enclosing the loop material, the film uniting with the solution stored within and able to release the solution quickly to an expanding bubble; second, rod member for supporting the bubble-forming loop; third, slide member for controllably opening and closing the bubble-forming loop while minimizing reliance on inertial or centrifugal forces; and fourth, reservoir for maximizing continuity of supply of solution to the bubble-forming loop. Soap bubbles up to eight feet across have been made with the apparatus.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,422 to Bowen teaches a bubble wand toy for use with a soap solution. The bubble wand toy includes a tubular handle formed from a substantially rigid tubular plastic. A flexible tubular material is bent into a loop and the opposed ends of the loop are inserted into an end of the tubular handle. The relative dimensions of the flexible tubular loop and the tubular handle are such that the opposed ends of the tubular loop are frictionally retained in the tubular handle. An adhesive or sealant may be disposed at the interface of the tubular loop and the tubular handle to retain the tubular loop and handle together and to prevent a flow of soap solution through the tubular handle. An outer collar may be disposed over the tubular handle generally at the interface of the loop and the handle to prevent a flow of soap solution along the outside of the tubular handle. A closure may be disposed at the opposed end of the tubular handle and a flanged collar may be disposed over the tubular handle intermediate its length to further prevent a flow of soap solution along the length of the handle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bubble wands have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-forming wand that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-forming wand that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-forming wand that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-forming wand that includes a handle, a loop, and apparatus for attaching the loop to the handle. The loop is flexible and severed so as to from a pair of ends. In a first embodiment, the apparatus includes a tee-fitting. The pair of ends of the loop receive a lateral portion of the tee fitting, respectively, while a proximal end of the handle receives an axial portion of the tee-fitting. In a second embodiment, the apparatus includes a straight-fitting. The pair of ends of the loop receive the straight-fitting, respectively, while the proximal end of the handle is split, wraps around the straight-fitting, enters back into itself, and in so doing, captures the straight-fitting.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.